Beautiful and the Beast
by midorino1000
Summary: Zamiast "Piękna i Bestia" tytuł zmieniłam na "Piękni i Bestia" no bo, bądźmy szczerzy, o tym jest ta historia. A dokładnie? Powiem tylko, że będzie para SasuSaku i ItaOoc, ale nie zabraknie innych naszych paringów. Chcecie wiedzieć, czy ktokolwiek może pokochać służących i polubić ich ojca-potwora? Dużo humoru, przyjaźni, pięknych piosenek,miłości a nawet łez tylko tutaj!


Jak sam tytuł wskazuje, przedstawiam tu coś w rodzaju adaptacji „Pięknej i Bestii". Właściwie nie wiem, czy adaptacją można by to nazwać, bo pozmieniałam prawie wszystkie fakty, ale przynajmniej miejmy nadzieję, że tytuł pasuję.

Dawno, dawno temu, na ziemiach tak stąd odległych, że nikt nawet ich istnienia pewny być nie mógł, istniała pewna kraina nazwana Królestwem Ognia. Tym właśnie krajem rządził jeden król. Miał wszystko, czego dusza mogła zapragnąć i chodź lat ledwie 25 na karku, to miał już i żoną i dwóch synów. Niby niczego mu do szczęścia nie brakowało, a jednak rozpuszczony był, zgorzkniały, okrutny i miał złe serce. Raz, pewnej zimowej nocy do wrót zamku ktoś zapukał. Król był w wyjątkowo złym nastroju, toteż osobiście otworzył ogromne drzwi z zamiarem przepędzenia intruza. Przed sobą zobaczył starą żebraczkę ubraną w łachmany.

-Proszę, łaskawy panie. Zechciej dać mi schronienie na tę zimną noc- wychrypiała.

-Jeszcze czego!

-Proszę! Na dworze mróz i zawieja a ze mnie stara i schorowana kobiecina! Przysięgam panie, że nie sprawię kłopotu!- poprosił znów.

-To już nie mój problem! Wynoś się starucho!- syknął zły król wskazując na pogrążony w ciemnościach las, z którego musiała przyjść.

-Kochany? Czy coś jest nie w porządku?- rozległ się głos w głębi. Władca odsunął się lekko i zerknął na swoją małżonkę patrzącą na niego niepewnie i trzymającą za ręce dwóch czarnowłosych chłopców mierzących ojca takim samym spojrzeniem. Za nimi ustawiło się kilku najbliższych służących: majordomus, gosposia z kilkumiesięcznym siostrzeńcem i mistrz kuchni.

-Wszystko w jak najlepszym! Wracaj do środka- warknął zimno.

-Ale…

-Nie słyszałaś?- syknął a szatynka wzdrygnęła się i tak jak pozostali, szybko odwróciła się by odejść.

-Strzeż się wasza wysokość. Wiedz, że nie wszystko jest takie, na jakie wygląda a prawdziwe piękno bywa często głęboko ukryte. Pomnij me słowa królu i otwórz swe serce- przestrzegła władcę staruszka a on popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem.

-Ty jeszcze śmiesz mnie pouczać? Ostrzegać?- wysyczał jej w twarz- Masz tupet, stara torbo, przyznaję. A teraz wynoś się zanim każe cię poszczuć psami- dodał lodowato i zatrzasnął kobiecie drzwi przed nosem. Nie uszedł jednak trzech kroków, kiedy na środku wejściowej sali rozbłysło oślepiające światło. Kiedy nieco zelżało, wszyscy zobaczyli piękną czarodziejkę unoszącą się nad ziemią i bez wątpienia patrzącą na złego króla.

-Zwiodło cię twe okrutne i bezlitosne serce. Jesteś okrutny i nieczuły zarówno dla obcych jak i swych bliskich. Nie posiadasz w sobie ni odrobiny miłości więc spotka cię okrutna kara- przemówiła zwielokrotnionym melodyjnym głosem i uniosła ręce na boki a jej oczy rozbłysły białym światłem niczym dwa słońca.

-Przebacz mi, błagam, o pani! Nie miałem pojęcia…

-Za późno na skruchę! Niechaj przeklęty będzie ten dom i jego mieszkańcy. Nakładam na to miejsce klątwę! Ty i twoi bliscy będziecie cierpieć do końca swych dni! Jeśli, jednak, obaj twoi synowie pokochają i sami zostaną pokochani do czasu aż młodszy skończy 20wiosem, wówczas czar pryśnie! Ty jednak do tej pory nie będziesz pamiętać, że jesteś ojcem. Miej więc nadzieję, by nie wrodzili się w ciebie!- podczas, gdy mówiła, wszystkich mieszkańców zamku zaczął otaczać dziwny, migoczący pył a przerażeni ludzie jeden po drugim zmienili się w różnego rodzaju sprzęty odpowiadające ich zajęciu. Potem pył otoczył królewskich synów zmieniając, o dziwo, jedynie ich stroje tak, że teraz wyglądali jak proste i ubogie chłopskie dzieci. Dalej pył pomknął w stronę królowej. Kobieta krzyknęła przestraszona.

-Mamo!- pisnęli przerażeni chłopcy ze łzami ciurczącymi po policzkach. Kobieta uniosła się lekko nad ziemię i zaczęła się kurczyć aż wreszcie zmieniła się w piękną, dorodną, krwistoczerwoną różę. Na koniec magiczny pył z całego zamku zebrał się w jednym miejscu i pomknął w stronę króla otaczając go niemal zupełnie. W następnej chwili cały zamek przeszył przerażający wrzask władcy a on sam zaczął rosnąć i zmieniać się. Słychać było dźwięk rozrywanego materiału i wszyscy patrzyli przerażeni, jak ich król w agonii z człowieka zmienia się w coś. Coś, co ludzkie już z pewnością nie było. Tak oto tyran zmienił się w potworną i przerażającą bestię. Czarodziejka zbliżyła się do posadzki i podniosła, emanującą dziwnym różowym światłem, zaczarowaną królową.

-Ta róża będzie symbolem upływającego czasu. Wraz z chwilą, gdy spadnie ostatni płatek, twoja żona umrze a czar stanie się wieczny. Módl się, by los był ci łaskawy, bestio- dodała i rozpłynęła się w powietrzu tak nagle, jak się pojawiła. Jej ostatnie słowo odbiło się echem a kwiat zawisł w powietrzu. Zapanowała martwa cisza.

Przeklęty król, wstydząc się swej szpetoty, skrył się za murami swego zamku a świat mógł oglądać jedynie w tafli jedynego nie zniszczonego przez niego lustra- magicznego daru od czarodziejki. Szalejąc w rozpaczy, władca niszczył wszystko, co napotkał na swej drodze a zamek, mimo wszelkich starań służby, stopniowo popadał w ruinę i coraz bardziej odstraszał ludzi. Po okolicznych miastach zaczęły krążyć plotki, że jest, nawiedzonym przez duchy, domem potwora. . Mijały lata a obaj zaczarowani książęta rośli i powoli zmienili się w zwykłych pomywaczy. Król zaczął powoli tracić wszelką nadzieję. Któż, bowiem, przy zdrowych zmysłach mógłby dobrowolnie wejść do zamku bestii, a jeszcze do tego pokochać zwykłych służących?


End file.
